A Secret Love
by Nothingtolose15
Summary: Charles Brandon would never do anything to ruin his friendship that he had with his best friend King Henry, but what happens when he falls in love with his sister?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or any of its characters. Also I do not own Mary, mine is loosely based on that actual Mary Tudor, Henry's little sister who did in fact marry Charles Brandon. On the show they combined his two sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A male heir, it was what the King prayed for daily. But his prays had yet to be answered. His wife, the queen had been pregnant five times, three of them being stillborns, a son that died 52 days after being born. And a daughter, a daughter who still lived, but was not what he needed. She was not the male heir he didn't to protect his kingdom from being taken away from his grasp. So Henry tried not to think about it, tried not to think about how his wife was getting much older, that his wife soon would not be able to carry any children at all. He attempted to lose himself in other things, events, politics, and his little sister's future.

Mary was at the prime age where she should be married, married and producing children for her husband. But Henry did not wish to marry her off to anyone, he wanted someone with power. Preferably a king or prince.

It was a perfect day for a hunt Henry thought early that morning, so he rallied up all his friends and decided that is what they would do. Of course he denied Catherine when she asked to come along, she wasn't much for hunting, but she wanted to be close to her husband, afraid his attraction to her was wearing away more and more by the hour.

In fact, it was in a way. Henry had sought out other ways to fill his pleasure, trying to forget his worries that went along with the queen's inability to produce a living child, a son. He sometimes blamed himself, thinking himself an idiot for marrying his brother's widow. Saying it was perhaps the reason he has no son.

He gathered his favors at court for the hunt, including his best friend Charles Brandon. Charles had come to the court when he was little after the death of his family; he came to be a companion for Arthur. But instead Charles and Henry formed a friendship, which could not be broken. Henry also decided to invite a few ladies of the court that sparked his interesting, including Bessie Blount, who he had sent to his room more than once as of lately.

"So Bessie Blount?" Charles asked with a chuckle.

"What can I say Charles? She knows how to keep a man satisfied" he smirked and nudged his friend in the arm as they sat on their horses side by side. "What about you my friend? You have not remarried since the unfortunate of your wife. Any certain ladies at court catch your fancy?"

"It's not if they catch my fancy or not. It is if they can catch my heart" Charles said with a sigh.

"Your heart?" Henry could not help but laugh. He patted Charles on the shoulder, "Are you going soft on me Brandon?"

Charles just shrugged and tried to laugh it off, "I don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry"

"Henry!" Mary came running over carrying a little bunny, "look at it, is it not adorable?" she cuddled it to her chest.

"Would you like to keep it sister dear?" Henry smiled adoringly at his favorite sister.

"Could I?" she smiled and stroked its fur.

"We are on a hunt, should we not kill it?" Charles said with a smirk causing Mary to glare at him.

"That is very cruel Master Brandon; this rabbit is just a poor innocent creature"

"Are they not all innocent creatures my lady?" Charles adored to annoy this girl to no end. "So what is so different about this single animal?"

Mary continued to glare and went to open her mouth but Henry began to laugh, "Enough you two, I swear sometimes you remind me of little children.."

"The only little child I see here is Master Brandon" Mary smirked then turned and retreated back to where her ladies waited for her.

Charles just laughed as Mary walked away, "Your sister has grown into quite a young lady, who ever she marries shall have their hands full"

"Of course they will, but she knows her place" Henry smirked. "But let us not talk about my sister, but instead of these fine ladies in hers and my wife's waiting.."

"I thought you had your eyes on lady Blount your grace?" Charles asked with a smirk.

"Oh I do, but that does not mean I can not continue to search. Lady Rosaline, my sisters' lady is quite a beauty do you not say?" Henry asked as his gaze fell upon Rosaline. She was one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting as well as her dearest friend.

"Perhaps" but Charles' gaze did not fall on Rosaline, but instead on the princess Mary.

"My lady, I do believe that you are being stared at" Rosaline said with a laugh, as she turned to see Charles Brandon's gaze heavily on Mary, while the king's was on her.

Mary looked in the direction of Charles and Henry and rolled her eyes, "I think you are sadly mistaken Rosaline, it is you who is being stared at"

"Only by the King my lady, but Master Brandon's gaze is upon you" Rosaline said with a smirk.

Mary's eyes caught Charles, and she could see that he was in fact staring directly at her, not at her friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Catherine wanted more than anything to give her husband the son he wanted so. But she had yet to do so. She once did give birth to a little boy, but he only lived 52 days. She did however give birth to a child that survived, their darling daughter Mary. Henry did adore their daughter, but it did not fill the gap for the need of a son.

She sat in front of her fire just staring off in a daze, too many thoughts consuming her mind. She knew Henry was sharing pleasure with ladies of the court, no matter how hard he tried to hide the fact. He had not visited her bedchambers in months, and that only made her more suspicious of his acts. Her only comfortable was that of her sister-in-law Mary, she was always there for her, despite being years younger than her.

"Mary, who was on the hunt today?" Catherine turned and looked at her sister-in-law, she had come to visit her, even though it was not much of a visit with Catherine's lack of a eshtuasim lately.

"Many people your grace," Mary smiled, "Harry has many friends at court"

"What ladies were there?"

"Oh," Mary knew where this was leading, and hoped desperately it would not. "A few of my ladies.."

"What of mine?"

"Well, there was…" Mary looked at the faces of Catherine's ladies, who were lost in their needlework. "I do not know all your ladies names my grace, I do know Lady Blount was there, she stayed close to me though. All the ladies stayed close to me" She saw Bessie Blount in the corner give her a sympatheic smile. She was not blind, she knew that her brother had taken the Blount girl as his mistress;

"Ah, I see.. Thank you Mary" Catherine reached her hand out and placed it on Mary, "You are a good sister. Even if we are only related through me being your brother's wife" She sighed, "I love you brother very much, I just get worried sometimes for his well being"

Mary nodded, "I understand"

"I hope one day you will be able to experience love"

Mary sighed sadly and looked toward the fire, "My brother is not interested in my finding love, but a suitable match"

"You know he loves you, he would never marry you off to someone you did not wish"

Mary turned to look back at Catherine, "Perhaps, but he is not interested in whom I love.." She quickly stood causing her own ladies that accompanied her to stand as well, "I am feeling rather tired your highness, I think I shall retire to my room now. Good evening"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mary was beginning to regret taking the rabbit in, spite it being utterly adorable. The creature was frightened, and anytime anyone went close to it, it would attempt to run away. Up to that point Mary had always been able to catch it, even though it tried to fight terribly hard. Well tonight that was different, when one of her ladies had opened the door to remove something, the bunny ran for it. All the ladies, including Mary who was in only her nightgown.

"Grab it!" Mary yelled at her ladies, but the rabbit kept slipping through their hands. She decided to take matters into her own hand, she darted passed her ladies after the rabbit, "Where are you? Come on bunny, it's me, your friend Mary. Do not be afraid" she was almost crawling on her hands and knees trying to catch this animal, that was until she stopped suddenly seeing two legs in front of her, legs of a man.

"Looking for this?" Mary looked up to see Charles holding up her rabbit to his face, a huge smirk on his features.

Mary stood up and cleared her throat, "um yes I was.." she held out her arms for it, "Thank you"

But Charles did not return the animal to her. He gripped it with two hands and stared into its eyes as it twitched it's nose. "You were correct, it is quite an adorable creature. But perhaps this exact rabbit should not be kept inside," he smirked and looked at her, "He seems a little wild"

"He is" Mary sighed, "I think he would rather enjoy being in the wild than in my chambers"

"Well if you were dressed like that all the time he would probably like it much more" Charles smirked as he stroked the rabbit's back.

Mary suddenly remembered that she was standing in front of Charles in nothing but her nightgown. "I.. Master Brandon you should not speak to me like that"

"Apparently from your blush I would say you like it" he looked at the rabbit again, "you need a indoor pet perhaps, something loyal and loving.."

Mary reached out and grabbed the rabbit from Charles, "Good evening Master Brandon" She turned on her heel and stormed down the hall, leaving Charles standing there with a huge smirk on his face. Once she made it back to her room she found all her ladies back to what they had previously been doing, "Well thank you so much for helping"

Rosaline stood up and went over to her and took the rabbit from Mary's grasp, "Where did you find him My lady?"

"I did not, Master Brandon returned him to you"

"Master Brandon saw you in your nightgown?" One of her ladies Anne asked with a giggle, "I wish he would see me in mine"

Another one of the ladies, Margaret began to giggle as well, "He would rather see you _out _of your nightgown Anne"

Mary placed her hands on her hips and just stared at the girls, did they not realize that she was standing right there, "Ladies! I will not have such talk in my chambers! You are dismissed, I wish to go to bed" she turned and walked into her bedchamber, slamming the door behind her.

"You heard your mistress! You are dismissed!" Rosaline yelled at the girls before going after Mary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry thrusted in one more time before pulling out the Blount girl and rolling over onto his back. They both were breathing quite heavily, "I suspect you enjoyed yourself Lady Blount?"

"Of course your grace" she smirked as his fingers lightly ran up and down her bare skin. "Your wife was asking questions today"

Henry's smile faded as he raised a eyebrow, "and what questions would that be?"

"She asked your sister Lady Mary of the hunt, and what ladies had come.. Your sister said hers, as well as me and a few others" Bessie told him, but quickly added "she did however say that we stayed in her company the whole time, the queen seemed pleased"

"Well my sister knows not to mess with my affairs. And my wife should know the same" Henry started to kiss her stomach before slowly moving up until he reached her breast, he took the left nipple in his mouth while his hand massaged the right one, "but let's not talk about them, I think we should continue our fun"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: well here's the first chapter, it's shorter than I wished, but that is because I have a lot more planned I didn't want to have it all in the first chapter. Please read and review so I know if you want me to keep continuing thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or any of its characters. Also I do not own Mary, mine is loosely based on that actual Mary Tudor, Henry's little sister who did in fact marry Charles Brandon. On the show they combined his two sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mary had ended up setting the rabbit free not very long after her late night encounter with her brother's best friend Charles Brandon in the hallway. In a way she was sad, she liked taking care of the little rabbit, but she knew it wasn't meant to live inside her room, especially when you travel to and forth to the different courts.

It had rained all night through into the morning, which in turn caused many of Mary's ladies to be very groggy, since the thunder had kept them up most of the night. But that wasn't the same story but Mary, she loved rain. She felt it so soothing in a way. She was sitting by her window in her sitting room just staring at the drops sliding down her window, as her ladies slowly worked on their needle work. They would be moving to the Richmond Palace soon, and Mary was quite content, it was her favorite as a child.

A knock came at the door, but Mary did not move her eyes from the window. A knock came again before one of the ladies answered it. "My Lady.. He has something for you"

"Who?" Mary turned and looked at the door seeing a squire, "What do you have for me?"

"A present my lady." He bowed quickly then took a step in, a moment later a little puppy came waddling in.

The ladies all started to talk, "look!"

"Awe it's precious my lady!"

Mary's eyes instantly lit up as she got up from her position by the window and went to pick up the small dog, "he is so adorable.. Who is he from boy?"

"Master Brandon My lady.." the boy stood there awkwardly, he had to be just a year or so younger than the princess age wise. "He would like to know if you accept his gift"

"Brandon" Mary whispered to herself as she lifted the dog and looked into his face. The dog just stared at her for a moment before licking her face causing her to chuckle, "Cute is he not?" she looked back at the boy, "Thank you. You can tell Master Brandon I accept his gracious gift" The boy nodded and bowed, then quickly left the room.

Rosaline came next to Mary and slowly stroked the dog, "He is quite adorable my lady.. Should you have accepted it?"

Mary turned and looked at her friend, "There was no reason not to. Master Brandon's intentions are honorable. He knew I was needing to give up the rabbit so he got me something that would be able to stand being inside and up for traveling.."

"Oh" Was all Rosaline could spit out, "You must thank him then"

"Later. First I must name this adorable creature" she lifted it up, and both her and Rosaline stared at the dog trying to think up a name for it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brandon was thrilled that she had decided to accept his gift, but he knew not to express his happiness in front of the young messenger he had deliver in in the first place. He had many reasons to be happy though, the king was granting him with the title Duke of Suffolk. Charles had tried to tell Henry it was too much, that all he needed was his friendship. But Henry insisted, and Charles would become the Duke of Suffolk.

"And what that Brandon you shall find many ladies to your liking" he smirked, "not that you do not have enough chasing you as it is, but perhaps you are still trying to find someone to catch your heart Charles" Henry started to laugh, soon Anthony Knivert and William Compton followed.

Charles just shook his head, "it was just rubbish talk Henry, you know me"

"I do indeed" Henry stood up and walked over to his friend, "That is why I trust you very much, and I know you would never do anything to ruin our friendship"

"Of course not. I am loyal to you my grace"

"I am glad, because I have a great favor to ask of you" Henry placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and motion for them to take a walk. "As you know we will be moving the court to Richmond soon"

Charles nodded, "Yes"

"My sister Mary is leaving at once and will stay there for a while until I and the rest of the court arrive. And I Would greatly appreciate it if you would escort my sister on her journey.."

"Of course your grace, I would be honored"

Henry smiled widely, "I am glad you feel that way. And I know you and Mary usually do not see eye to eye, but I trust you will keep her safe"

"Of course"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was not a very long journey, but it was a journey none the less. Henry wanted to make sure that his favorite sister was in good hands, hence in his deciding that Charles would escort her on the journey. The ride was pleasant and Mary found herself listening to the idle chatter of the men outside her carriage. Most of their talk involved around ladies at court, it was disgusting the things they said. She found herself wondering if any man was truly faithful this their wives? She had heard her father never looked at another woman besides her mother. She knew Henry had a wandering eye, and it was rumored that Bessie Blount was his latest conquest. It made her wonder about her departed brother Arthur? She highly doubted he would have ever been unfaithful to Catherine for their brief marriage. Mary had heard whispers that they had never even consummated their marriage; in fear of it harming Arthur's weakened health.

"You look deep in thought my lady" Mary turned to see Charles Brandon riding next to her carriage at the same pace. She couldn't deny that he looked quite handsome, especially the way the sun shone on his face, "What troubles you?"

"Nothing that which I should speak of" Mary whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

Charles raised his eyebrow and smiled, "I see, well your whispers are safe with me"

"That may be, but perhaps they should not be whispered at all Master Brandon" Mary sighed, but soon began to smile when her dog came and jumped up onto her lap, "I never got to thank you for your gracious gift"

"So I take it that you like him?" Charles asked with a smile as he ruffled the dog's head.

"Very much so. Thank you Charles"

"The pleasure is mine Lady Mary. Have you named him yet?"

Mary nodded, "Edward, after my grandfather"

"A very strong name"

Edward started to bark and whimper, he obviously needed to relieve himself, "Oh Edward! You cannot relieve yourself in the carriage"

Charles pulled on the reigns of his horse, "Stop!" he called out, "the Princess's dog needs to relieve himself" The progression came to a half and Mary emerged from the carriage with little Edward in tow. "You there," he called out to a young squire, "Take the dog and make sure he does his business"

"I am very capable of walking my own dog Master Brandon" Mary turned and looked up at him.

"But my lady…"

She stared at him sternly as she cut off his sentence, "I will do it myself I said… come Edward" she walked away and ended up following Edward to a spot by a muddy pond. After a moment of sniffing he finally relieved himself. And just as they were about to head back to the carriage Edward begun to growl. Mary turned and looked down, she could not help but chuckle, "It is just a little squirrel Edward. Let us return" but the dog did not listen. He began to chase the small animal, and soon they started to circle around Mary. "Edward no. Edward stop. Edward!" she lost her balance and fell toward the pond. "CHARLES!"

Charles quickly dismounted his horse and ran toward where Mary yelled his name from, afraid that something had happened. When he got there he stopped dead in his tracks and smirked at the scene before him. Edward was chasing the squirrel around, while Mary sat in the pond covered in mud, "Mary?" he tried not to laugh.

"This is not amusing sir!"

Charles approached Mary and pulled her up and out of the pond, "I am sorry lady Mary. It is just…"

"Just what Charles?" she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Do you find it amusing that I fell into the mud!?"

Charles' face was growing red from trying to contain his laughter, "no my lady" he shook his head. "I am sorry Mary, but it is quite amusing"

"Well I hope you enjoy it very much" She put out her hands and pushed him into the pond, but she did not realize he would pull him with her. "CHARLES!"

They sat there for a few moments, Charles laughing, and Mary with her arms crossed scowling at him. "Oh Mary, you cannot not laugh"

She tried to bite her lip, but it did not work, she slowly started to join him in his laughter, "Charles we are covered in mud! How are we to continue traveling in our state?"

"It will be fine" he laughed louder, "See Mary, we can get along"

Mary just looked down and tried not to blush, this was the most fun she had in quite awhile. And the last person she expected to share it with was Charles Brandon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they arrived at Richmond Palace, Mary was quickly whisked away and bathed. Many of her ladies were appalled that she chose to stay in her muddy clothes for the remainder of the day along with Charles Brandon. They were not quite sure how Brandon had ended up in the mud as well, he just said he slipped trying to pull the princess out, but the ladies suspected something else.

The days quickly passed, and the court was anticipating the arrival of the King and Queen. Yet Charles had no idea when they would come, something seemed to be delaying the king. He had caught himself staring at the princess Mary many times through the days. At dinner, when she sat outside playing with Edward, even when they would pass each other by.

He had spotted Mary that day outside sitting under a tree with a book in her hands, and Edward's head in her lap. She decided to take this opportunity to approach her. "Good day Lady Mary"

Mary did not bother looking up from her book, "good day Master Brandon. How is Richmond Palace treating you?"

"Quite well. It has always been my favorite"

"Good to hear. Are the ladies to your liking?" she knew she should not have spoken that way to him, but she was protecting herself.

"I only see one lady I would enjoy the company of, and know that it will never be" he admitted sadly, which caused Mary to finally look up.

"Too bad," she sighed and tried to speak sternly, "Perhaps one of Catherine's ladies will be better to your liking"

"Mary why are you so stubborn!"

"Because I am Charles," she put the book down and started to stroke Edward's head, "What other way should I be? I need to be stubborn in order to keep myself safe.. If I am too vulnerable I could open up my heart to someone and get it crushed when I must marry who my brother pleases. So Stubborn I shall stay"

Charles ran his hand through his short locks and nodded, "Are you looking forward to your brother's arrival?"

Mary nodded, "Very much. Yet I thought he would have arrived by now, perhaps something has kept him. Have you heard anything from him?"

Charles shook his head, "I have not, but I believe he shall arrive any day.." he held out his arm, "care to join me for a walk my lady?"

"if I must.." she stood up and took his arm. Charles reached out and snatched her book out of her grasp, and held it as they walked. "You never did tell me those whispers you should not speak of"

"That is precisely why I did not Master Brandon. It was just foolish thoughts"

"Were they now?"

She sighed, "I was thinking about men and if they are ever truly faithful to their wives. I know my father was. I know my brother is not.. And then I thought of Arthur, of course he was. And then I wondered did Catherine really love him? I heard that they became great companions and cared for each other deeply. Yet if that is so, how did she end up marrying my brother. I do know she loves Henry, but can you truly love another after being in love once? Can you truly let yourself marrying your loves younger brother" she shook her head, "it is just rubbish thoughts in my head"

"It is not rubbish thoughts Mary. They are your thoughts. I do believe the queen cared a great deal for your brother Arthur, but they did not have long enough to be together. And Henry made her feel the same way, but deeper…"

Mary nodded, "I guess. Why are you even talking to me Charles? I am just a child?"

"Mary you stopped being a child a very long time ago.. I want you to know I am sorry if I am ever rude to you"

Mary stopped walking and began to laugh, "You? I treat you like the devil Brandon, but that is perhaps I am fond of you, like I am my brother. That I perhaps think of you as another brother"

Charles nodded, "I am glad you think of me as so"

They stood there facing each other, her arm draped through his, "Charles, have you…" but they were interrupted by the barking of Edward.

They both turned to see a young messenger standing not too far away, "I have a message from the king"

Charles let Mary's arm fall and went toward the messenger, "give it here" he took the letter and read it over, "Your brother has been delayed longer than he anticipated, they will not join us for a another week or so" he turned to look at Mary, "There is a chance the queen may be with child"

"Child?" Mary's eyes lit up, "oh Charles this is such good news" she walked toward him and grabbed the letter from him.

"We must pray that she is, and that it is a boy"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Was Catherine actually with child? Henry hoped so. He had heard from Bessie Blount that the Catherine had taken to her bed, but she showed no signs of her monthly courses. Henry had gone to visit her, and he had to admit she had a soft glow to her, perhaps she was? He had visited her chambers a few weeks before, so it would be sensible that she was carrying his child. And hopefully this one would be a boy, an heir to the English throne!

He had delayed the court going to Richmond for a while, in hopes to find out if Catherine was truly with child. Yet also for another reason, he was trying to find a suitable bridegroom for his dearest sister Mary. He wanted her to be a queen as Margaret had become. Perhaps he would send her to France? He would take his time to decide. As for right now all he wished for was that Catherine was pregnant with a boy, and that he would live.

"Please god, Let Catherine be with child. Please let it be the heir we so need" Henry whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you continue to read. Historically Charles and Mary are my favorite. And I love Henry Cavill who plays Charles on the tudors. I won't update again until I get some reviews so R/R guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or any of its characters. Also I do not own Mary, mine is loosely based on that actual Mary Tudor, Henry's little sister who did in fact marry Charles Brandon. On the show they combined his two sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Catherine was with child, Mary could not have been happier for her brother. He had sent her a letter not to long telling her that the doctors had informed them, that Catherine was indeed with child. He was very hopeful that this one was a boy, so they would be taking many precautions to make sure Catherine's health was well so they could deliver a healthy son. He would be visiting Richmond soon instead of just moving the whole court there. Even though it was earlier in the pregnancy he knew it could be most well off to keep her from traveling in such an early stage.

Mary was ecstatic, not just for her brother, but for her friendship with Charles. She had found him to be a great companion with Henry being so far away. She had desperately tried to push the fact out of her mind that she found him attractive. She knew it was wrong, especially since she would eventually be married off to a man of her brother's choosing.

She was so lost in her thoughts she had not caught on to her ladies' gossip until the middle, "Well I heard the newly appointed Duke of Suffolk fanciest a lady at court, and will not look at another"

"Is that so?" Jane asked with a huff, "I don't see why he is not interested in me, I am as beautiful as any lady at any of the courts.. Especially the deceased Duke of Buckingham's daughter"

"What do you me?" another lady asked.

"You hadn't heard? Apparently Master Brandon had slept with the Duke's daughter before he died, and the Duke caught them. He almost killed Brandon"

Mary felt as if her heart had stopped, she clutched the letter to her chest, "ladies! I will not stand for such idle gossip!" she stood up and walked over to them, "It is not right to spread such lies about people at court!"

"But it is not a lie my lady," Jane told her.

"I.. I am going for a walk" she headed toward the door then stopped abruptly as her ladies stood to follow her, "No one follow me! If anyone asks where I am, I am napping!" she left the room and shut the door behind her with a slam.

"Lady Mary" Charles smiled as she fast approached him.

She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to the side, thankfully no one else was around, "Is it true Charles?"

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her confusingly, "Is what true?"

"Did you once sleep with Anna Buckingham?" she hoped he would stay no, that it was a lie, but the way he stalled she knew it was true. "You did, didn't you?"

He placed his hands on her arms, "Mary it was a while ago, I was just… I was a fool.."

"Was it more than once?" He didn't answer her, "Oh my god" she removed herself from his grasp and turned to walk away.

"What is the problem Mary?"

She stopped and looked back at him, "I am a fool! That is what the problem is Charles"

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek, "I cannot change who I am"

"I know that.. I just.. I cannot talk to you right now!" she went to walk away from him, but he grabbed firmly onto her arm.

"I am sorry if I have upset you Mary," Charles pulled her toward him, "I am sorry that you had to find out"

"There is no reason for me to be upset," Mary said coldly, "It is a well known fact that you enjoy your women Master Brandon"

He sighed, "I do not want you to think that of me"

"and what shall I think sir? How many woman have you been intimate with?" Mary asked sternly, trying to hide the fact she was breaking inside.

"I.." he sighed and hung his head as he let go of her arm, "I do not recall"

Charles, answer me this.. Truthfully.. Were you faithful to your wife?"

"Mary.."

"You disgust me!" she went to walk by him but he grabbed her arm once again. Mary looked at him, "Let go of me!"

"Mary! Listen! Things were different then!"

"What was so different!?"

"I was not in love!" he yelled.

"And that makes it right? That makes it right to be unfaithful of your wife.." she shook her head with a laugh, "Well now she is dead, what has stopped you from continuing since Lady Buckingham? Many of my ladies would be extremely eager to be your next"

"They are not you!"

Mary eyes widened, "what?"

"I am in love with you Mary.. I have tried to fight it, but I think I have always been in love with you," he admitted with such sadness in his voice.

"I do not understand.."

"Understand this!" he pulled her to him, his lips claiming hers. Mary stood there frozen for a moment, till she felt her body sink into the kiss.

But as quickly as it started, it stopped. Mary pushed Charles off of her and glared at him, "how dare you! I hate you Charles Brandon! Never speak to me again" she turned and ran around the corner. She leaned up against the wall and released the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charles had no idea what had just happen, but he knew it was his fault. Sleeping with Buckingham's daughter was not a highlight of his life. He had to admit at the time it seemed exciting, and wasn't half bad. But he did not want it to come back and haunt him, and most of all hurt Mary. He did not know why he felt so strongly toward her, for the longest time he just considered her an annoyance, like a little sister. But now that had changed, now he wanted to show her that he was a better person. He knew it was wrong for him to kiss her, especially out in the open like that. Luckily no one had been around. Now she hated him, and told him to never speak to her again. Charles could not do that, he had to talk to her, to prove to her.

"Lord Suffolk" a gentle voice spoke.

Charles turned from where he had been standing in a daze and looked upon a girl. He knew she was one of Mary's ladies, not quite sure of her name, "Madam"

"I was wondering if you saw my lady come by here? She ran off in in a hurry, and we have not seen her since" Jane walked closer to him, "she asked us to tell whoever asked that she was napping, but I am afraid I can not do so"

"You should do as your lady says" Charles said trying to move past her, but Jane placed her hand upon his chest.

"Perhaps I do not like to do as I am told.." she leaned close to his face, "unless it is you telling me what to do" she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Charles grabbed Jane by her wrist and yanked her back, "Perhaps it is necessary for me to tell your lady of your behavior" he let go of her wrist, "now go!"

Jane took a step back and glared at him, "What does Lady Buckingham have that I do not?"

He felt himself tense, "Who told you about that?"

"I heard of it months ago sir"

He took a step toward her, "Did you tell your Lady of the matter of me and Lady Buckingham?"

"Perhaps," she smirked at him, "why do you ask?"

"Madam may I remind who you are speaking to. Answer my question!"

"Yes" Jane admitted, "I told her, some of the ladies and I were discussing you and she heard"

Charles felt terrible, "You should not speak of gossip, it can get you into trouble" he turned and walked away from her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry was thrilled, the doctors had confirmed that the Queen was indeed with child. He had decided against moving the court to Richmond after much delay. Henry would still go there in a week or so to check up on his sister, and Charles, as well as take care of some business he needed to attend to. He was against letting the Queen remove herself from bed rest, he would not jeporodize this child.

"my husband, you did not have to change your mind about moving the court to Richmond Palace" Catherine smiled at her husband as he sat by her beside, "I am perfectly fine of traveling"

"Catherine you are in a delicate stage, so early within. We do not know what could happen, and I do not what to risk it" he smiled softly at her, "Besides, I only need to really be there for a few weeks, no need to have you go there if we will be coming back shortly after"

Catherine smiled and nodded, "I do wish to see your sister Mary. I miss her presence greatly"

"As do I, as do I" Henry smiled, of course he missed his little sister. "I shall try to convince her to come back with me"

"oh Henry, do not do that. She enjoys being at Richmond so much"

"Catherine, Mary would love to see you, especially now with the child.." Henry let go of her hand and stood up, "And speaking of child, you must get your rest, the baby needs it"

"oh course husband," She nodded, "Will you visit me later?"

He nodded, "I shall try after dinner" he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "sleep well my queen" He straightened back up and headed to the door, sending Bessie Blount a dazzling smile. Once he walked out of her chambers completely he looked at one of his men, "I would like to see Lady Blount in my chambers tonight, thank you"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mary walked briskly back to her chambers, ignoring anyone that spoke to her. She had heard the words between Charles and her Lady, Jane. She had never liked that girl, for many reasons. Now she went around asking people where she went after she told them what to say! And then throwing herself at Charles. It was like the girl knew she was the one Charles wanted. Charles wanted her, Charles loved her. Mary knew she also had feelings for him, but the worst mistake she could ever make it admit them. Henry would surely have their heads? Wouldn't he? She was not completely sure. She knew she would have to marry whom he choose, but would he care if she had affection for another man why she waited? Just harmless flirting and.. What was she thinking!? She had lost her mind.

She entered her chambers and slammed the door behind her startling her ladies. She scanned the room, "Where is Lady Jane!?"

"She took a walk my lady" Rosaline told me as she stood up and curtsied.

I just nodded, "Rosaline I think I will actually lay down," I turned and headed toward the doors to my bedroom, before I walked in I looked at Rosaline signaling I needed to speak. After a few moments she came into my room and shut the door behind her, "Oh Rosaline! I do not know what to do"

"What is wrong?" She came and sat on the edge of my bed, "You seemed so upset when you left. Was it because of what Jane and the others were saying about Charles?" she then smiled softly, "You two have spent much time together lately.."

"We are just friends Rosaline. He reminds me much of my brother, they are best friends you know" Mary sighed, she so wanted to tell Rosaline how she felt, but she could not. "I do not like my ladies to gossip, even worst, gossip about someone who is friends with me, and very close to the King.."

Rosaline nodded, "I understand"

"Also, when Jane returns I would very much like to speak to her"

Rosaline stood up and curtsied to Mary, "oh course my lady.. Is there anything else you would like to talk to me about?"

Mary narrowed her eyes, was Rosaline trying to get something out of her? "No that is all Rosaline"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a few days, neither of them could forgot the brief kiss. After it first happened, Mary had been so wrapped up in his confession she had not thought about it. But now, it was the only thing on her mind. She had to confess that his felt perfect upon hers. It had been her first kiss, and she knew that it was very rare for people to actually be able to kiss someone of their choosing. Even though the situation was not very romantic or anything like that, she still could not stop replaying it over and over in her. Mary was still avoiding Charles as much as possible, the only time she really let herself be around him was dinner.

Charles had wished he went about things better. He had wanted to kiss her for a while now, but not that way. Not because she was upsetting about hearing his relations with someone. He knew she was trying to avoid him to the best of her ability, and he wanted to respect her choice. Yet at the same time, he wanted to know how she felt toward him.

Mary had choose to spend the day outside with her ladies, reading, working on needle work, and of course playing with Edward. Edward loved to play, and she had not played with him for days, especially with him reminding her of Charles. She was taking a walk, her arms linked with Rosaline's as the rest of her ladies walked a few feet behind. "Rosaline is today not such a beautiful day?"

Rosaline nodded with a smile, "what has you in such a good mood today my lady?"

Mary just shrugged, "I have just decided not to think about things that have upset me. So today I will enjoy myself.. My brother will be coming soon, he is only visiting though. Not wanting to move the court because of Katherine.."

"Well all I have to say is that I am glad you are in a better mood" Rosaline smiled then glanced over her shoulder toward Mary's ladies, "I cannot say the same for Jane, what did you ever say to the her the other day?"

"Oh I just told her I would tell the King if she caused anymore problems and have her sent to a nunnery" Mary laughed. Edward ran ahead barking at something, "Edward what are you barking at?"

"Lady Mary, Lady Rosaline" Charles Brandon bowed as he bent down and rubbed Edward's head, "A lovely day for a stroll is it not?"

"It is Master Brandon" Mary spoke coldly.

"Perhaps you would join me for a walk Lady Mary? If that is okay with your ladies?" Charles asked looking toward Rosaline.

"Of course, we should like to rest our feet.." Rosaline turned and looked at Mary, "Shall I take Edward?"

"No he is fine Rosaline, I shall not be long" Mary took Charles' extended arm and they walked away from Rosaline and the rest of Mary's later. "So you succeeded Master Brandon"

"I have succeeded in what princess?" he said with a smirk.

"In getting me to actually speak to you,"

"Mary.." he pulled her behind a hedge, "Do you still hate me?"

"Charles," she sighed, "Let us not do this. Let us continue to be good friends"

"I cannot do that, I cannot deny what I feel Mary"

"But you must, I must. Henry would surely have our heads!" Mary cried out but soon covered her mouth with her hands. "Please, I must return to my ladies"

"No" Charles pulled Mary toward him and captured her lips with his, wrapping his arms protectively around his waist. Mary tried to push him away but it was no use, she wanted more than anything to feel his kiss again. Her hands came around his neck as the kiss deepened, and she felt as if she could fly. Both knew the conequences of what could happen if they were seen, but neither cared at the time, they were caught in the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Here's chapter 3, I hope you like. I kept changing things around, sometimes I wanted to wait for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep reading! i promise to update as soon as i can, things have been real hectic._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or any of its characters. Also I do not own Mary, mine is loosely based on that actual Mary Tudor, Henry's little sister who did in fact marry Charles Brandon. On the show they combined his two sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charles Brandon was the only thing that consumed the young princess' thoughts, morning, afternoon, night, just about every single minute she was awake. Well awake and asleep, he even consumed her dreams, some were sweet, and some were lustful, yet she kept tell all to herself. During the day she found herself daydreaming about him, thinking about the next moment she might see him, might be able to sneak away with him. Mary knew she was probably an idiot for her feelings for the new Duke of Suffolk. She knew her brother would never allow a match with him. She was destined to be a wife to a king, like her older sister Margret. And she did not really know what Charles' intentions with her were either. He admitted his love for her, but could love actually last in the world they live in?

Henry would be arriving any day, possibly any hour. Mary prayed that he did not have any news concerning her future, not yet any way. She wanted to enjoy her life as she could now, and if that meant sharing those secret moments with Charles, then so be it.

Mary let out a long sigh and took in her surroundings; she was in the sitting room of her chambers while her ladies sat around her working on their needle work. She wished for Henry's arrival, knowing that he would make things very exciting. "Rosaline"

Rosaline looked up from her work and smiled at Mary, "Yes my lady?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me? Sitting in this room is becoming very stuffy if I do say so" Mary sighed.

"Of course my lady" Rosaline stood up, and commanded Mary's ladies to stop their work and that they would be accompanying the princess on a walk.

Mary linked arms with Rosaline as they walked, her other ladies quiet following behind. "Henry will arrive soon. Thankfully"

"Very excited to see your brother?"

Mary shrugged slightly, "I am always excited to see my brother. He will of course make things here more thrilling.."

"Are your late night activities not entertaining enough my lady?" Rosaline spoke only loud enough for Mary to hear.

Mary's mouth dropped, "I do not know what you speak of Rosaline, care to enlighten me?"

"Oh nothing my lady, I just know sometimes you leave your room.. I do not know where you go" Rosaline sighed, "But as your best friend I thought you may tell me"

"Someday, I promise. Please keep things secret though. The other ladies do not know, please tell me"

Rosaline shook her head, "They do not, they sleep very heavily.." Rosaline leaned in, "Jane also makes these horrible sounds when she sleeps, I do feel sorry for whatever man chooses to marry her" They both began to chuckle.

"What do you fine ladies find so amusing?" Mary and Rosaline both looked up to see Charles Brandon standing only feet in front of them with a smirk on his features. He bowed down, "My lady"

"Good day Master Brandon, I did not know you were still with us" she lied, "I thought you might get your new estates in order"

"I will in due time my lady" He crossed his arms behind his back, "I have stayed to see the arrival of your brother, and will only leave when he requests it.. Or if you so to wish me leave"

Mary tried not to blush, "You are a kind of joy to have around Master Brandon, with your constant witty banter"

"Thank you my lady.." he smiled, "My I walk with you and your ladies?"

"of course sir…" Mary looked at Rosaline who nodded and took a step back to stand with the rest of the ladies.

Charles took Rosaline's place next to Mary and held out his arm for her to take. Soon they began to walk once again, "It is very beautiful out today my lady, I think it is a sign your brother will be here soon"

"Oh I do hope so Charles, I do hope so" Mary smiled as she felt Charles slip something into her hand; it was a note of some sort.

"Well this is when I must leave you, I shall see you at dinner.." he took her hand and pressed his lips gently took it before departing, both of them trying to conceal the smiles on their faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mary rushed back to her room complaining of a headache, and that she wished to lay down. When she was finally left alone she pulled the note out and opened it up, reading the words.

_My dearest Mary,_

_I must see you tonight, if only for a few minutes, I must kiss your delectable lips._

_Please write back, I need to know this is your wish as well._

_Your humble servant,_

_Charles._

Mary smiled and closed the letter back up, she needed to write to him, but how would she get it to him. She then realized she must confide in Rosaline, she must tell her of her love for Charles. She climbed out of bed and walked toward her bed chamber door and opened it slightly, she was glad when she saw Rosaline sitting there.

"Rosaline, could you please come in here?" Mary said trying to sound stern.

"Of course my lady" Rosaline stood up and walked into the room. Mary made sure to shut the door and pull Rosaline to the corner, incase any of her other ladies choose to try and hear what she was saying.

"I need you to deliver a letter for me.. It is very important that it goes only to him"

"Him?" Rosaline's eyes widened, but then she soon nodded, "Who is it Mary, you must tell me? Even though I have a great idea"

Mary stayed quiet and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, "Who do you think it is Rosaline.."

"The Duke of Suffolk, the way he looks at you Mary" Rosaline walked up behind her, "it is so full of love.. Do you love him as well?"

"I believe I do, I do Rosaline" she sighed and then turned her head quickly toward Rosaline, "you must make sure he gets this letter. Promise me?"

"I promise"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charles had retired to his chambers after departing from Mary and her ladies. He hoped that he would get a response back from Mary, but he knew that could be very hard. She would have to find someone she trusted to deliver the letter. He was brought out of his thoughts when a knock came at the door. When he answered it, he was both relieved and surprised to see Rosaline standing there.

"I have a message for you Lord Suffolk" She handed him a letter.

He took it from her and smiled, "Thank you Lady Rosaline.. Thank you very much"

"You are welcome. Just promise me not to hurt her" Rosaline turned on her heel and quickly made her way down the hall.

Charles closed the door and opened the letter quickly.

_My dearest Charles,_

_I must see you tonight as well; meet me in the gardens when everyone else is asleep? I must be in your arms. _

_I have told Rosaline of my feelings for you, and have trusted her to deliver this letter to you. _

_Mary._

He smiled and held the letter to his chest. Not ever in his life had he ever felt this way, not even toward his deceased wife Anne. He truly loved Mary with every inch of his being, and he wished more than anything that he could make her his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Getting away tonight was much easier for Mary, especially now that she had confided with Rosaline. She had exchanged clothes with the girl, and loosened her hair, helping to shield her face. Mary was relieved to find Charles was already waiting for him, he was dressed in a cap and concealed his face, but she knew it was him. They instantly embraced each other, lips taking over, hands roaming.

"oh my love, I cannot stand to be away from you" he sighed, "When we were walking earlier, it took me everything in my being to not pull you to me and kiss you like this" he pulled her close his lips devouring hers.

After a moment they pulled away from the kiss, both of them trying to catch their breaths. "Oh Charles, I feel the same… you consume my every thought, my every dream. It is like you are my food, I cannot live without you"

"Your brother will surely have my head if he knew the thoughts I had about you my sweet Mary" he gently brushed his knuckles over her exposed cleavage, which caused Mary to take in a sharp breath. He pushed the cap down from her head, taking a handful of her hair in his hand and bringing it to his nose. "You smell amazing.."

He pushed himself away from her, "What is wrong Charles?"

"I am afraid I will not be able to control myself. I truly love you Mary and it scares me. I have never felt this way for anyone before"

Mary approached him slowly; she brought the cap down from his head taking his face into her hands. She slowly began to leave soft kisses along his jaw line, "I dream of being with you"

"Mary…" he whispered softly as she continued her assault on his face.

"Shh.. Let us not speak"

Charles brought his arms around her waist pulling her tightly to him as his lips found her once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry had arrived earlier than expected, well if you think arriving in the middle of the night is early. He knew that most of the palace would be asleep, but that would not stop him from visiting Mary. He however wanted to be very discreet about his arrival till the morning, not wanting to arouse the palace.

He had decided to set out through the gardens, it being very unlikely for anyone to be out there at this time of night. But he was wrong. There he spotted his closet friend Charles Brandon, who seemed to be fleeing from something.

Henry decided to play a game with him. He slowly walked closer causing Charles to notice the figure in the shadows, he called out, "Who goes there?" Henry did not speak, "I ask again! Who goes there! Show yourself now!" Henry just chuckled, "Henry?"

"Yes Charles! It is I" he stepped out of the shadows and chuckled, "Did I frighten you?"

Charles chuckled slightly, "Only slightly my lord. We were not expecting you until the morning"

"I snuck in early. I do not know if I should be afraid at how easy it was for me to do so. But the real question is, what are you doing in the gardens so late and rather secretive I might add" Henry smirked and walked closer to Charles, placing his hand upon his shoulder. "Perhaps you were meeting a lady?"

Charles tried very hard not to meet the king's gaze, "Alas my lord you have caught me"

"Well since I have caught you, perhaps you would like to join me to a surprise visit to my sister's chambers?"

"Would she most likely be asleep my lord, and without any of her ladies?"

"There is a very good chance, but it then shall be easier to speak to her… now let us go and on the way you can tell me all about this mystery lady"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last thing Mary wanted to do was leave Charles' arms, but she knew she must. Thankfully Rosaline was the only one still in her chambers. She knew during the night some ladies would come check everything was okay, well at least the ones that wanted to be her favorite, they all seemed to envy Rosaline and hers closeness.

"Where have you been!?" Rosaline jumped to her feet, she was dressed in one of Mary's nightgowns just incase, "We must switch clothes back immediately!"

"Of course Rosaline," Mary just nodded and they quickly changed into their rightful clothes.

"Did anyone see you my lady?" Rosaline asked as she ushered Mary into her bedchamber and into bed.

"No, at least to my knowledge. Did any one come here?"

Rosaline shook her head, "No.." before she could say anything else she heard a knock at the doors, "You pretend to sleep, I shall go check on it" She turned out of the room shutting the door behind her and went over to the other doors, "Who is there? My lady is asleep?"

"My lady please open the door…"

Rosaline instantly knew the voice and opened the door to see the king and Duke of Suffolk standing there, "Your majesty, Lord Suffolk"

"Lady Rosaline" Charles said not meeting her gaze.

"My lady is asleep my lord"

"I do not care Lady, I will surprise her" Henry said with a laugh, "now move aside" Rosaline obeyed and Henry entered the room and went over and threw her bedchamber doors open, "Where is my favorite sister!?"

Mary tried to play that she was just waking up, "Henry?" she sat up and looked ahead. "HENRY!" she jumped out of bed and ran over to him throwing her arms around him, "I have missed you brother"

Henry chuckled and hugged her back, "As I you sister. Come we must talk.." he pulled away from the hug and pulled her into the sitting room.

Mary gasped when she saw Charles there, "My lord Suffolk…"

"My lord!" Rosaline called out in horror, "My lady is not dressed to be speaking to you or the lord Suffolk.."

"It is her brother Rosaline" Henry laughed, "And Charles is like family as well, I do not think he cares very much… do you Charles?"

"If the lady wishes not to change then I respect her wishes" Charles eyes stayed glued on Mary, he could not help but wish to see under her nightgown.

Mary tried to conceal her blush when she felt Charles' heated gaze upon her, "Brother.." she turned and focused on Henry, "How is Catherine?"

"She is well," Henry did not want to talk about his wife, especially when the beautiful Rosaline was in the room. He turned his body so his gaze was perfectly upon Rosaline.

Mary rolled her eyes and turned to see Charles' gaze was still upon her, how she wished to reach out her hand and touch him, but she knew she could not. She knew that she must try as hard as she could to hide her feelings for Charles in front of Henry, and that would be a difficult task.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Ahh sorry for not updating sooner! I was kind of stuck, but hopefully this chapter was already. Please read & review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or any of its characters. Also I do not own Mary, mine is loosely based on that actual Mary Tudor, Henry's little sister who did in fact marry Charles Brandon. On the show they combined his two sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had not gone unnoticed that Henry had taken a liking interest in one of his sister Mary's ladies. And it was not the first time that that lady, Lady Rosaline had fallen under the king's spell. Mary never really understood why so many women wished to be one of her brother's conquests. They all ended up alone in the end. Henry took after their grandfather Edward IV in that aspect. It was said that their grandfather had many mistresses, but he was also a greatly admired king. Nothing at all like her father, who brought the Tudors to the throne by defeating Richard III. Who was said to be a terrible king, the very king that locked in the tower his own nephews. Those nephews being the brother's of Mary's own mother, Mary's uncles. Mary knew she over thought things too much, it was just the way she was. But she would never dare say her thoughts unless Henry wished it so.

Henry had called for Mary and Rosaline to hunt with him at his men on this day. They had accepted, and Mary was glad that Charles would be accompanying as well. Especially since she knew Henry would sneak off alone with Rosaline the first chance he had. She had considered trying to talk to Rosaline about the situation between her and her brother. But she knew the outcome would not come out well. Henry was to ever find out and be very disappointed in his sister.

Halfway through the hunt Mary suspicions were correct. Henry had suggested that everyone take a break, relax and enjoy some food. Mary was helped down from her horse by Charles as she watched her brother and best friend disappear into the woods. "You look troubled my love" she could feel Charles breath on her neck.

She turned and looked at him, "I am worried about Rosaline"

"Is it not the first time she has let herself become acquainted with your brother darling?" he reached his hand up and stroked her cheek. Mary was a little taken back. Yes they had shared secret looks and touches in public, but nothing like this.

"Charles" she whispered softly, "Someone will see"

He smirked and pulled his hand away and wiped it on his face, "Just a bit of dirt my lady! It is all gone now" he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. He leaned in close and whispered in to my ear, "I do not care what they see… Henry is not here my love and they are all too busy…"

It was the truth; many others of Mary's ladies as well as ladies of the palace had come along on the hunt. Most likely to keep the men entertained. Mary was disgusted by this, especially since so many of the men were married. "I see that…"

Charles quirked his eyebrow and stared at Mary, "is something wrong?"

"It is almost disgusting how many of those men are married and let those women just through themselves at them" Mary hissed then turned to Charles to almost see a hurt look upon his face.

"I once was one of those men Mary.. Not that I am very proud to admit it" he hung his head and looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry if I disappoint you"

Mary gently bit her lip feeling instantly sorry. She knew Charles had a past, and in way what they were doing themselves was not very proper as well, "Will you walk with me?"

"Of course my lady" He held out his arm and Mary graciously took it. As they walked by everyone no one even seemed to bother to look of them, thinking absolutely nothing of the king's sister and best friend sharing a walk together while on the hunt. They didn't wander too far in the same direction that had earlier seen Henry and Rosaline go off to.

Once they were completely alone Mary pulled Charles' face to hers. Putting every ounce of love she felt for him into a breathtaking kiss. "I love you Charles" she whispered against his lips as his hands came to rest on her soft face.

"I love you Mary, more than you will ever understand" he took a deep breath and his smile he had once been sporting slowly faded, "Your brother is sending me away on business for two weeks"

Mary's eyes widened, "Two weeks? Why can he not go himself!?"

"Mary he is the king.. You know…." she placed her finger to his lips to silence him.

"No more. Let us just enjoy these last few moments before you have to leave"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mary had stood by the large window with her brother as they watched Charles Brandon and party leave for some sort of business he was being sent on. She tried not to look upset, not wanting to make her brother think something was possibly going on. But thankfully Henry just figured that Charles had taken care of her in his place that she was saddened to see him depart. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do not fret sister Charles will return in a few weeks. Who else would I trust to watch my dearest sister when I return to Catherine?"

Mary smiled softly at him, "I know Charles is your dearest friend brother and I have come to respect him as my friend as well.. Alas it will be a sad place without him. But I am glad you choose such a fine friend to watch over me while you are away"

He just nodded and decided to change the subject, "Does Lady Rosaline speak of me sister?"

"She speaks only of your greatness.. Why should you speak other things?" Mary asked raising her eyebrow. Her brother nor Rosaline had come forth and told her about their meetings. But it was as plain as day to Mary.

He just shrugged, "would you think ill of me if I told you I have taken a liking to her?"

"Who am I to speak ill of the king's choices?"

Henry sighed, "As a brother I am asking you… as my sister do you think me ill"

Mary turned to him fully, her face staring directly at him, "Once again who am I to think my own brother ill… but I ask a favor of my gracious brother" she took a deep breath and grabbed his hands in hers, "I love Rosaline very much, but I also love Catherine dearly… please promise me no one will be left hurt"

He just smiled and brought his hands to her lips, giving each a kiss, "Ah you are my soul little sister… I promise I will do my best" he let go of her hands and took her face into his hands and kissed her cheek, "now I must be off.. I shall see you at dinner"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charles was finding it rather difficult to be apart from Mary. He had debated with himself if he should send her a note, but decided against it. He was only to be gone for two weeks, and could very well arrive before the letter even did. But the biggest reason he felt he should not was that Henry was still in the presence of his sister, if he got his hands… Charles did not want to think about that.

The business Henry had sent him on was not to his liking. It was to meet with the Portugal ambassador in regards to a possible marriage between the king and Mary. His dear Mary. It was only a possibility of course. Henry would rather have his sister marry off to France. So he thought if he had talks with Portugal that France may give him an answer. Charles hated it, he wanted more than anything to be the one that married Mary. He had never truly discussed that with her. But if he was in the place he would do just that.

"Tell me…" the ambassador's voice started bringing Charles out of his thoughts, "What is the King's sister like? The Princess Mary?"

Charles didn't know what he should say; he could tell the truth and then for he knew Mary would be wed off to Portugal. But he could also lie, but then Henry could find out and that would not be good for Charles. "She is a very sweet girl.."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Quite.. In her own way of course" he wouldn't exactly lie, but he could change things a bit. "She is very smart. She reads often and she speaks very well"

The ambassador narrowed his eyebrow, "She does not speak when not spoken to does she?"

"The King is very proud of his sister's strength. She is very interested in political matters" but Charles was cut off by the man.

"That is all well and fine, but is she prepared to give the King children?"

"She could be.. She is quite small though.. Not too young…." the ambassador said no more and turned his attention to his men. Charles knew he should not have done with he did. But he needed to figure out what he was doing himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mary had not slept peacefully since Charles had left. All she did was toss and turn, afraid that when he returned he would not love her anymore. But finally when the day arrived she was ecstatic, and tried to push the negative thoughts from her mind. Henry had left to go hunting with a rather large party, most of her women going with him. Mary had decided to stay behind, complaining of a headache. When she saw Charles' party ride up she knew she had to see him, but with the woman she was left with it wouldn't be very simple for him to come to her. She had told her woman she was going to take a walk around the palace and did not need anyone to accompany her. They tried to protest, but she wouldn't hear it and quickly left. She went to the one place she knew she would see Charles. His own chambers.

She sat in a chair by the window waiting patiently for his arrival. And she was not disappointed. Charles threw open the doors and ran to her. Clutching her small body to his broad frame, "Mary my love what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you my love" he didn't let her say anymore as his lips came crashing down upon hers. He only pulled away when they both needed air, "I went to your room to tell you I was back just to get a glimpse of you but your ladies said you went for a walk unattended.. I knew it; I knew that you would come here.. If Henry finds out you left your room unaccompanied he will surely…"

She brought her finger to his lip to silence him, "I do not care my love.. All I care is that I can see you" she brought her hands up into his hair and began to leave soft kisses along his jaw line. "Charles I cannot stand to be away from you… ever"

I know Mary.." he hugged her tightly, "I hate this… I wish that I could just tell you brother how I feel about you"

"he would never allow it" she sighed sadly as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Charles nodded, "I know. So we must enjoy these moments as much as we can"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not very long after Charles' return Henry had decided to go and visit Catherine to see how her pregnancy was progressing. Of course this made Lady Rosaline depressed to no end. She laid on Mary's bed with her head in the princess' lap letting her tears run free. She knew that she indeed had no future with The King. But she could not deny how much pleasure she felt from their time together. Henry had only kissed her, saying her cherished her too much to let anything go farther at the moment. But she wanted to; she wanted to give him her heart, body and soul.

Henry had promised Rosaline to write her, but Mary knew that he may not keep that promise. As soon as Henry returned to Catherine he would surely have another lady as his interest. But Mary did not want to tell Rosaline that, she knew it would break the poor girl's soul. Henry had departed four days ago, but Rosaline's tears had not let up. Even Charles felt bad for the poor girl; he knew what Henry was like. But as much as it hurt him to see Mary's best friend upset. He could not stop thinking about his future with Mary. Charles Brandon wanted more than anything for Mary Tudor to become his wife.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: so I am a terrible person for not updating this. November was extremely busy. And I'm not exactly happy with this update. But I needed to throw in the Portugal interest in Mary. But things shall get more interesting in the next chapter. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ & REVIEW._


End file.
